User blog:Hazelcats/The NEW Boredly Surveying (Or whatever it's called...)
Hi guys! What's up? Me? Finally writing this freaking thing..... Yeah, I'm going to try to do this about twice a month or so, but I can't really put up a schedule. What can I say? I'm busy! And a bit of a procrastinator.... So, I've decided to keep this mostly the same as the first one, though they'll all have some differences-maybe one will have a new section, and the next take off another one, but add it back later. I will be adding a poll-results section, which I'll do first but other than that, it'll be the same. So....on with the blog! Poll Results 1. Is this blog a good idea? 4 Yes + 3 I assume yes 2. Should I keep it like this? 1 Add something! 4 It's perfect! 3. Have you read The Son of Neptune? 8 Yes 2 No* 4. What should this be called? 4 Boredly Surveying was fine! 1 The Demigod News 1 Unknown (It was between Demigod News and Boredly Surveying, so I'm not sure.) 5. How often should I post this?** 2 Once a month 3 Once every other week 2 Whenever works 6. Do you like to roleplay? 4 Yes + 2 assumed 2 Kind of *This may be wrong, since it's been a couple weeks since I posted the blog. **I will try to do every other week/twice a month, but it depends on how busy I am. Book Discussions 'The Doors of Death' The Doors of Death...hmm...Who will close them? Maybe Nico or Hazel? Or Thanatos with the help of the Seven? I'm not sure. I think that the Doors or located somewhere Supernatural-not exactly in our world, but not exactly out of it...like...inbetween. Doors between dimensions or something. I don't know.. 'Percabeth!' How I could forget to add this in the last blog, I'll never know...but...Percabeth! What will happen when the couple reunites? Slaps? Mushy love words? Implied X-rated content? xD Whatever. I don't think Percabeth will last-and no, no because of a break up! See below... 'Deaths!' Who will die? Who will survive! We have to wait for three more fricken years to find out. But we can make our predictions, can't we? So, I said Percabeth wouldn't last, right? Because Annabeth will die! I know it! Or at least, something will happen to her to make Percy and Annebeth break up.It says Percy will have to face a sacrifice he can't make in SoN! And other deaths? Frank will die, obviously. Possibly Hazel, to, but I dunno... Piper or Reyna might to. Or Thalia... 'Romance' Ok! The Seven's love lives...It kinda annoys me they're all dating each other-Percy and Annabeth (face it, she's one of the seven), Jason and Piper (possibly), Hazel and Frank/Leo (I'm for Valdez! Frank will die anyway...)... It's wierd! And annoying-ish.. CONTEST!!!!!!!!! It's Halloween time! Yay! My second-favorite holiday! So, of course, that means I have to do SOMETHING Halloween related on here! A contest is the best answer! The contest will be a story, obviously. Maximum of 3 chapters, and to be entered by November 1rst! (I would do Halloween, but I will give an extra day since it's so close to it...) It has to be kind of scary, at least! Not necassarily horror and gore. Like...Halloween at camp...trick or treat with a demigod twist...I don't know! Just submit it in the comments-give me the link and category. If you're not sure what category it would be in, then ask! If there's only one or two in a section, I'll probably combine two categories. The prizes? Er...I'll think about it. NOTE: There WERE categories, but I took them out. It all falls under Halloween anyway.. Polls Is Halloween your favorite holiday? Yes! No! Maybe? Trick....or treat? Treat! Trick! Both! Vampires or Werewolf? Vampire! Werewolf! I don't know what one or both of these are. Bigfoot or Yeti? Bigfoot! Yeti! I don't know what one or both of these are. Chupacabra or Jersey Devil? Chubacabra! Jersey Devil! I don't know what one or both of these are. Alien or Mothman? Alien! Mothman! I don't know what one or both of these creatures are. Do you believe in ghosts? Yes! No! Maybe. I could go on and on with these questions, but I'd rather not. So, Happy Halloween everyone! -Hazel Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts